Accidental Bonding
by The Epic Cheddo's
Summary: At midnight, Dyson comes banging on Kenzi's door only to pass out, once everything is settle hours later, they go to the Dal to figure out what happened to him and why Dyson is feeling something strange about Kenzi, only to find everyone gone, no answer from Bo, even Trick's gone. The beginning of this story is someone elses, but they said I could use it so I thank them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was originally by someone else, or at least until the "1 week before" bit, the rest is all me, but I just want to say thanks to the person that gave me the idea, after reading it in their "Inspiration" story.**_

_**I take no claim to anything that is in Lost Girl, I think it is an amazing show, it all belongs to the creators. Please enjoy my story **_

The rapid thud of running feet echoed down the alley. Bo, Kenzi knew, was making her way through the building to her left and, if things worked out, Wolf-man was in-route to the small back alley cross-section she was headed for.

Clearing a trashcan Kenzi risked a look over her shoulder. With a yelp, she lunged forward and ran harder. Big, tall, and creepy was way too close for comfort.

Rounding the corner she barely had the time to realize there was a figure in the way before she crashed into them. It took a fraction of a second longer to realize she'd run into the nasty piece-of-work they'd been hunting for the last week; the Crazy Lady (fully deserving capital letters and a copyright) being much harder to pin down then they'd thought. It took a full second to feel the sharp pain in the junction where her neck met her shoulder and another three seconds before she was sent hurtling through the air.

Fortunately, for her, things had gone according to plan and the Dyson was there to catch her. She felt him tug on her shirt and vest so he could get his strong hand clamped over the wound the Crazy Lady had given her. His hand was large, and warm on her bare skin, and helped her get her bearings.

Then Bo was breaking through the back door and the three-pronged bladed thingy they'd had to barter away an old clock for was flying. Bo's aim was perfect; the Crazy Lady was officially sealed away. Thank Fae.

Although the "Bad Guy Laugh" the Crazy Lady let loose before impact gave Kenzi shivers.

"Are you alright?" Bo was crouched next to them; her eyes fixed on D-man's hand.

"Yeah, sure," Kenzi one shoulder shrugged.

"I'm not sure that the Tyari didn't hit something major in her neck," Dyson stated.

"We should get her to the Clinic," Bo was already moving.

It took a surprising lack of time for Dyson to get her to the car; his hand still firmly in place. He settled in the back next to her while Bo moved behind the wheel.

Kenzi wanted to complain because she felt fine. There was no pain, no weak feeling, and no nothing. Which was strange 'cause she was pretty sure the Crazy Lady had jabbed a finger into her neck. Huh.

Maybe they should go to the Clinic.

Timing her movements to Dyson's to get out of the car was a bit awkward, but they managed without loosening his grip. He insisted on carrying her, which was just as awkward but manageable. They got her settled on one of those funky hospitable beds and spread a bunch of weird doctor objects around her.

"Now," Lauren said, "I'm going to have Dyson remove his hand. Depending on the damage, I may have to clamp on a major blood vessel. It will hurt, but I need you to try to hold as still as possible. Alright?"

"Okay," Kenzi said. What else was she supposed to say?

"On three. One. Two. Three," and D-man pulls his hand back fast and gets out the way. Lauren moves forward, a metal thingy that looks like tongs in her hand. Then everyone just stops.

Kenzi blinks a few times.

"Well, what's the damage Doc?" She asks just to break the silence.

"There isn't any…" Lauren trails off. Tilting her head.

Dyson moves closer grabbing her collar to show where she'd been hit. Kenzi can see that there is blood on his fingers, but nowhere near as much as there should be.

"There's a mark," he declares, voice dark and solemn.

"Uh, oh." Kenzi sums up.

A few days and many hours of research later she is sitting in Trick's lair. Trick has a book open in his hands standing by the desk. D-man has fetched up against the wall by the door with Hale just a few steps away and Bo paces the small area along the bookshelves. Dr. Hot-Pants sits in a chair, having given up trying to get Bo to settle.

"Alright, first I need to ask a question. I need to know who was the first person to have skin to skin contact with Kenzi after she got hurt," Trick, sounding very serious.

"I was," Dyson says.

"Ah," Trick voices, "I was afraid of that."

"What, why?" Kenzi yelps. She didn't want to be a reason the Wolf-man got hurt. D's expression didn't shift.

"Because," Trick starts, "his is the only nature that would complicate the spell."

"Well, what sort of spell is it?" Bo demands.

"It's a binding spell."

_**1 Week Before**_

Kenzi was sitting on the couch in her and Bo's house, or crack-shake as they liked to call it, playing Kill Robot Hookers 2 and drinking a bottle of vodka she had stolen from Trick's bar. She had been playing the game for the last hour and now she was feeling slightly tipsy, she was just about to take another sip of the alcohol when there was a knock at the door. She paused her game and gently and quietly put the bottle on the coffee table before picking up her sword and heading to the door. The knocking continued, she was wondering who the hell would be knocking at their door in the middle of the night; maybe it was wolf-man looking for Bo, or something about a case, or something crazy like that. But if it was some fae person, looking for book to get them to join their side then Kenzi was going to have to open a can of Kenzi style whoop ass on them.

Slowly she opened the door with the sword raised; she was then greeted with Dyson, falling into her arms, passed out. She gasped as his weight pushed her to the ground and the sword went sliding across the wooden floor away from the pair, Kenzi looked at Dyson, who had is head resting on Kenzi's stomach, and sighed. She carefully nudged him over to the couch and lifted his heavy body onto the couch before looking to see why he had past out. Kenzi noticed straight away that he had wounds all over his chest, not anything too deep but enough that he would lose some blood, she pulled him into a seating position and slipped his torn up vest, and his bloodied shirt over his head before laying him back down. Going into the kitchen, Kenzi grabbed a big bowl and filled it with water, and grabbed a cloth before heading back to Dyson to clean off the blood. She soaked the towel in the water, squeezing most of the water out, she ran it over his chest, rubbing the blood away and leaving smallish cuts in its place. She continued to do this over his torso before looking over the rest of his body, but found no other injuries. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over his body, to make sure he was warm because it was a relatively cold night, and moved his head slightly so she could sit down with his head in her lap, stroking her hand through his blond curls, slowly she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kenzi was startled awake when Dyson's head reared up nearly knocking into her own, as he woke up. Kenzi quickly pushed Dyson back down into her lap and held him down.

"D-man! Dyson! Stop its just me! Kenzi!" He still struggled slightly but as his brain processed the words she had just spoken, he calmed down and just rested his head on her thighs.

"Kenzi? What am I doing here?" Dyson asked confused, looking up to her face, he noticed dark blue bags underneath her eyes, like she hadn't slept in awhile. Kenzi sighed,

"I don't know D-man, all I know is that you were banging on my door, and when I got to you, you passed out and fell on me, do you remember anything from last night?" She asked, he started retracing the things he did yesterday in his mind. First he had gotten up and went to work, at work he met Hale and they were given a case. They were supposed to track down some man who was killing light Fae, they weren't sure if it was a dark Fae yet, or if the person was human, but they knew they had to find him ASAP. After that, Dyson recalled that he and Hale had gone to the Ash to discuss this, it had taken awhile to get all the relevant details before heading to the Dal for a drink to discuss all this new info. There they met with Bo and Lauren, they were chatting animatedly, but Dyson had felt uneasy for some reason, maybe it was because Kenzi wasn't there? Who knows, all that he knew was that he had to figure out what happened after Hale and Dyson left to find a location on the guy.

If he tried to remember hard enough then he could find small bits of info, but not a lot, the last thing that he remembered was walking along with Hale back towards the Dal, Hale had already gone inside, but Dyson had smelt something, and something hadn't felt right, so he stayed to figure out what it was. The very last memory was someone stabbing him in the neck with a syringe and then blackness, before waking up here, resting comfortable on Kenzi's lap.

"Ah, I don't remember much after going to the Dal after finding something for our case, I had felt and smelt something that wasn't right and stayed to check it out when someone stuck my with a syringe in my neck and then I woke up here." Kenzi was sitting thinking, not realizing it but her hand strayed into his hair and started stroking it, although it did not go by Dyson unnoticed, he felt it alright, her small hands felt like butterflies in his hair, he just let his eyes closed and sighed softly. Dyson felt his wolf at the surface as she brushed through his hair, it just seemed to lie down and almost go to sleep, it felt content, this was something that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Kenzi sighed,

"Well before we do anything, I'm going to check the cuts on you first to make sure their not infected or anything and then we can go to the Dal and talk to Trick ok?" She asked, Dyson was stunned for a minute, he had been injured? And she had looked after him? It was he that was supposed to protect her, not the other way around.

Gently Kenzi placed her hands beneath his head and neck, and raised his head so she could slide out from under him, before placing a pillow under his head so he was comfortable. Once that was done, she grabbed the bowl that was sitting on the table and went to wash it out since the water had a red tinge to it. Once refilled, she brought it back over to were Dyson lied on the couch and moved the blanket down to his hips and began to look over the wounds, re-cleaning them and putting a little alcohol on them to make sure that there was nothing at all that could infect him. After that was done, she ran her fingers over them, they were already starting to heal and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm done with you for the moment, but I'm going to go get changed and you can rest here in the mean time, and once I'm ready we can swing by your loft to get you some cloths because your are beyond damaged." She said standing up and placing the bowl into the kitchen sink. She walked back over to him and sat on the very edge of the couch and ran a hand through his hair and over to rest on his chest,

"Are you aright though?" She asked, he nodded slightly and she got up and started walking when his large, warm hand clamped over her small wrist.

"Thank you Kenzi for looking after me last night, oh and I'm sorry I fell on you" She nodded and laughed before heading back up to her room once he let her go. While she was up there, Dyson couldn't help but feel slightly restless, now that she was gone, even if only up the stairs, it still made him and his wolf feel weird, he may have to talk to Trick about it. Once Kenzi came back down, just wearing a normal t-shirt, denim skirt and knee high boots, she grabbed her jacket and put it on before going over to Dyson and helping him up off the couch. They headed to the front door and left the house headed towards his apartment, after getting some cloths, they headed for the Dal. When they got there, they were greeted in an odd manor, it seemed like no one was there, Kenzi sat Dyson on one of the chairs by a table before heading into Trick's underground lair and still he was not there. So as she walked up and back over to Dyson, she pulled out her phone to call Bo, and there was no answer, it was like everyone disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi walked back over to Dyson, looked around the Dalh and went and sat next to him.

"Well it seems like no ones here, Trick's not here and I can't reach Bo, I don't have the doc's number or Hale's. Maybe you can give him a call?" She asked, Dyson nodded and started to feel his pockets and then shook his head.

"I don't have my phone, and I can't remember Hale's number off the top of my head, I can't really remember much at all." He leaned back into the chair and sighed, rubbing his head. Kenzi started thinking, where could everyone have gone? And in one night?

"Hey Dyson, what if this wasn't real? I mean, no one can just disappear in less then one night, and from what I know Bo would have been pretty drunk since it was one of her wild nights with Doctor HotPants, and you were pretty drunk so maybe what made you collapse somehow transferred to me? What do you think?" Kenzi looked over at Dyson and saw that he had his eyes closed and that his chest wasn't moving in a steady movement like it should. She rushed over to him and started to shake him, his head lolled to the side and she started to panic. She rammed her hand into his chest a few times and slapped his face screaming his name, and then something popped into her mind like a voice. It sounded like Bo's voice.

It said, _**"Kiss him"**_

This startled Kenzi, she knew that Dyson was Bo's but she very much wanted him for herself, she had always been Team Dyson. She looked over at Dyson and saw that his chest had stopped moving altogether, so she did as the voice told her. Kenzi walked over to Dyson and straddled his waist and placed her hands on the sides of his face and leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his, at first she didn't feel anything but soon she felt pressure pushing at her lips and realized that it was Dyson kissing her back, which meant he was awake! She thought. Kenzi pulled back gingerly and saw Dyson watching her with hooded eyes. Kenzi laughed and threw her arms around his neck, he chuckled and his arms tightened around her waist, how they got there Kenzi would never know, but what she knew right then was that Dyson had kissed her back which meant that he had to have some feelings for her… right?

"Kenzi, what was that? I'm not saying that I didn't like it, because I definitely did, but why?" Kenzi looked down and realized that she was still straddling and she moved slightly to get comfortable and something began to stir underneath her, and a groan sounded in her ear.

"Ahhh… Dyson, maybe I should move before I answer your questions…" Kenzi heard a growl and decided not to move.

"Dyson, what's going on? Why don't-" Kenzi started saying but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own, she gasped slightly and Dyson took the opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat. Kenzi recovered from her shock and her eyes slid shut as she returned his kiss with as mush ferocity as Dyson. Kenzi felt his lips against hers, his tongue against hers. She moved her lips in time with his and nipped slightly at his lower lip and was responded with a growl deep down in Dyson's chest. Kenzi pulled back as her lungs were crying out for air, she rested her head in the crock of his neck and sighed.

"Dyson, what are we going to do? I really like you, and I am feeling like this is a dream and every since I got your heart back from that bitch of a Norn, my feeling have been stronger and I can feel you, wherever you are in the room and I-I don't know what to do, if we wake up somehow, it will go back to normal and no of this will be real!" Kenzi cried, she was close to tears, she felt Dyson's hand rubbing her back and heard "shhhing" sounds.

Dyson sighed, when they had arrived at the Dalh, he was feeling very weak. Kenzi had taken him to his loft and gotten him some different clothes before heading to the Dalh, when they got there, Kenzi discovered there was no one there, they couldn't get hold of anyone. While Kenzi was talking, Dyson started feeling light, his body felt like it was starting to float upwards, then nothing he was floating, he saw Kenzi pounding on his chest and slapping his check, her cheeks stained with tears, tears of sorrow that he might be dead. Kenzi stopped for a minute before straddling his waist and placing her hands on his face, which slowly started pulling him back towards his body and leaned in and kissed him. This is was what completely pulled him back and he pushed up against her and kissed her.

Dyson had felt strange since this little human girl had gone to the Norn, with a chainsaw, and threatened to cut down her tree. The Norn had given his love back, and when Kenzi gave it to him, the love that he felt had been changed to the person that had brought him his heart, without anyone realizing it. Soon Kenzi was kissing him as well and his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, she pulled back, lingering slightly on his lips, she started to wriggle slightly and his pants began tightening. She was about to move when his arms tightened and he growled before kissing her with a passion that he had been suppressing ever since his heart was returned, only to be taken away again, by the little human woman on his lap. She pulled back and rested her head in his neck and started to cry, about how this was all a dream, and that yes it was a dream, but the feelings being shared wasn't, now that he knew how Kenzi felt, he was going to make her his.

He gently moved Kenzi off his legs and stood up with her.

"Kenzi lets find a way out of here and then we'll sit down and talk about us ok?" She nodded and started walking out of the Dalh when Dyson grabbed her hand and intertwined their hands. Walking out hand in hand out into somewhere that the Dalh was never, back into Dyson's homeland, hometown, and all a few centuries before Kenzi was even born.


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson gasped, he knew exactly where he was, and he definitely didn't want to be here especially with Kenzi. He looked around and sniffed the air for any foreign scents, there was none, but that didn't mean that there was any thing that could hurt them. Dyson turned to Kenzi and pulled her into him,

"Dyson, are we where I think we might be?" She asked, he nodded and then looked behind him. He looked around some more and then turned back to her, she was still pressed into his side, holding onto his hips tightly. Dyson noticed a cave a few hundred meters behind them where the Dal was meant to be standing, which it wasn't, just dense forest.

"Kenzi, we have to travel a few hundred meters to a cave, do you want me to hold you or give you a piggy back ride? It will be quicker and I can slightly remember that there can be very bad fae or animals in these woods and it will also be dark soon." Kenzi looked up to him and nodded,

"Are you sure though? I don't want to make you anymore hurt then you already are, and I have to check your wounds again, make sure they're not infected." Dyson just nodded and then pulled Kenzi behind him and crouched down, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck as his large warm hands gripped onto her thighs, sending a tingling sensation through her body. Kenzi gripped on tight and rested her head against his neck.

Dyson felt her breath against his neck and ear; he had to suppress the tingles shooting down his spine as she breathed in and out. Her skin was hot on his hands, he gently squeezed them, and she pressed her lips to his neck. Dyson started walking towards the cave, it didn't take them all that long but the sky was beginning to darken and howls could be heard in the distance, so Dyson had sped up slightly. When they got there, Dyson went to put Kenzi down but heard soft snores coming from her, he smiled softly and gently pulled her body around his and into his arms, Kenzi curled more into his arms and sighed softly. Dyson walked over to one of the walls inside the cave and sat her down against it, this movement woke her up slightly but she fell straight back to sleep, Dyson chuckled and took off his jacket and put it over her as much as possible which was quite a lot on her because her body was so small and fragile compared to his.

That night Dyson didn't get much sleep, too many memories coming back, too many things he had thought he'd buried. He got up and paced outside the cave, hearing lots of howls in the wind, he sighed, knowing that once upon a time that was him. He heard a small sigh come from behind him and then arms wrapped around his waist, Dyson turned around and his arms wen around Kenzi, holding her close. Kenzi snuggled into his chest and sighed again,

"Dyson what are we going to do and how are we going to get home?" Kenzi asked, she wanted to go home, she was scared that they would never get home, never see BoBo, Trick or Hale again. Dyson just shook his head.

"I don't know Kenz, I don't know" Just then they heard sounds, like someone was running or something, it didn't really sound like footsteps, more like when he was running as his wolf. He told Kenzi to run quietly in to the cave and hide, while he dealt with it, what Dyson saw as he was waiting for the wolf to come, he saw a group of wolves that he hadn't seen in a long, long time, his pack.

_**Yes, this is a very short chapter but it is important for the next chapter. R&R!**_


End file.
